The present invention is directed to an antiperspirant solid stick composition. In particular, the present invention is directed to an antiperspirant solid stick composition which is silicone-based and contains silicone materials and waxy-type materials; which leaves little, or substantially no, visible (e.g., white) residue on skin after application and after drying, has superior antiperspirant efficacy and superior cosmetic properties, and is easy to manufacture; and which easily glides on during application and has a powdery feel upon application, and is not sticky or tacky after drying.
Wax-based stick compositions, which contain a wax-type solidifying agent, are known. It is also known to incorporate an antiperspirant active material, such as aluminum-zirconium-glycine complexes, in such wax-based stick compositions, to provide an antiperspirant solid stick. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,934 to Deckner, et al, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. However, it is difficult to provide such wax-based antiperspirant solid stick composition which easily glides on during application and which leaves little or no visible residue on the skin after application and after drying.
Various underarm formulations containing alkylmethylsiloxanes are also known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,188 to Abrutyn, et al, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
There have been attempts to provide low-residue antiperspirant solid sticks. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,603 to Farris, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,626 to Tanner, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,332 to Greczyn, et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,381 to Greczyn, et al, the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, it is still desired to provide an antiperspirant solid stick composition with reduced visible (white) residue on the skin after application and after drying, which composition has good cosmetic characteristics and can be easily manufactured.